sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Power Play: Wiki Rynk (Trisell) (Character Guide)
Wiki Character Power Play: RYNK SPECIFIC CONTENT ABILITIES Rynk has a series of forms she can take on based on the different DNAs of species she has been fused with in the past. BASE FORM ABILITIES Without transforming into one of her alternate forms, Rynk has the following characteristics. * ~Her sense of hearing can reach up to 10 miles. * ~Her sense of smell can reach up to 1 mile. * ~She has a series of appendages throughout her body called “Wituls”. These are metallic strands that can move back and forth, with sharp points. There is one on each under arm, two on the back of her head, two just below her shoulder blades, and one on the back of each leg. These Wituls are naturally used to help with flight, but are mostly used as weapons. They are covered in a thin layer of skin and fur normally. * ~Rynk has a metallic exoskeleton in addition to a metal innerskeleton. This exoskeleton is layered throughout her body, with some small 1/10th inch pores throughout. It is also an organic metal specific to one of Rynk’s parent genes—Banshee Mobians—which has a reverberation quality to collision and sound. This exoskeleton covers even the inners of her eyelids and can close up at the base of her ears if needed. * ~Supernatural levels of strength and speed (see Basic Content) * ~Rynk has two separate types of blood. One is red, acting as the regular blood type. The secondary blood is blue, and contains very different properties. Again coming from her Banshee-Mobian DNA, this blood allows for high levels of adaption to varying environments. Depending on the level of exhaustion she is at, she can adapt—or at least resist to an extent—most circumstances. It takes far longer for her metallic exoskeleton to adapt to intense situations, but her inner-body can in a matter of minutes under intense circumstances. Her lesser blood—the rest—is a by-product of her other parent-gene, the Nictrela. Originally this would give her a weakness to water, but this was counteracted by her Banshee blood. * ~An additional genetic ability set Rynk retained—supposedly—from her Banshee DNA is that she can absorb the genetic traits of material she touches, or… digests. While it is easier to absorb basic elements, she can take on the traits of other people. * ~Rynk has a healing factor as well. She can regenerate from any part of her body as long as it survives, but her healing is not normally fast. Unless she absorbs matter from others—mainly nutrients—it takes at least an hour to regenerate a hand, and nearly a week for her entire body * ~Rynk’s saliva is naturally warm, but becomes hot under pressure, and has been used as a weapon if needed. A nictrela trait. * ~Rynk’s vocals allow her to change her voice to a large range of different voices, though not all, at least in this form. * ~Inside of Rynk’s arms and legs she has what can be described as stomach-lungs. These allow her to store about three-times the amount of food as her normal stomach does, as well as four times the amount of oxygen. * ~In Moonlight, Rynk’s stamina and regeneration is increased by 50%. * ~Rynk has small retractable claws that protrude from her finger and toe tips. * ~Rynk has high resistance to mind control, that being from her Banshee Mobian DNA. She is not invulnerable however. BANSHEE MOBIAN ABILITIES In Rynk’s Banshee Form she has the following traits * ~Rynk’s stomach-lung-like organs expand 30% * ~Rynk is able to channel sound-based abilities, which give her flight, and the ability to reach high-pitches able to pierce iron. She can sense all vibrations around her for nearly 30 miles, and manipulate them to still or increase. In terms of sound projection, she can turn the sound into constructs of sorts, making wide or concentrated spreads. * ~Rynk’s adaption and regenerative abilities are sped up by 40%. * ~Rynk is able to phase through matter and increase her density and in turn her weight. * ~In Banshee Mobian form, Rynk does has some power of mind-control, but she has only developed mind-reading and faint mind-suggestion to minimal degrees, and rarely ever attempts it. * ~Rynk can connect to other bodies, channeling her own energy into them. This drains her depending on the amount. NICTRELA ABILITIES In Rynk’s Nictrela Form she has the following traits * ~The red blood Rynk has begins a green acidic liquid which she can spray outward. The element is known to burn through steel within twenty seconds with only 2 ounces of a concentrated spray. She can produce this through feet, mouth, and hands. The acid blood will also feed on whatever matter it can find as long as there is moisture. This will continue until the acid becomes too exposed to the outside world. The decaying can be sped up with low temperatures, but slowed down in high temperatures. * ~Rynk’s body becomes about 30% lighter in this form. * ~Rynk gains some form of moisture sense in this form to a short thirty-yard range, not accounting for density of barriers. XORDA MOBIAN ABILITIES In Rynk’s Xorda Mobian Form she has the following traits * ~Her body becomes very elastic in this form, allowing her to stretch her limbs without harm about ten feet for arms and legs. * ~Rynk can generate electric jolts and becomes highly conductive for electricity. She can absorb and convert electricity into stamina in this form. * ~Various suction cups appear around Rynk, allowing her to stick to surfaces depending on the amount of moisture she retains. * ~Rynk absorbs moisture at a 60% faster rate than normal in this form. * ~Rynk’s healing factor is sped up by about 120% in this form for organs and non-bone sections of her body, but requires mass moisture. CORE ABILITIES In Rynk’s Core form she has the following traits * ~Rynk becomes virtually invulnerable. The density of her body increases by a general 5000% internally, while also being coated in core energy, which has no known vulnerability limit. * ~This does not affect her weight, but it does allow her to burn through nearly any material. It is not based on temperature, but simply the assimilative destructive energy of the core coating. * ~Rynk can project the core energy outward as a weapon. Using the full amount of core energy she currently is able to project, she can destroy a compressed weight of 50 tons. * ~In this form, Rynk is able to sense different energies and cores around her, and even connect with the cores, going into the minds of others. * ~In this form, Rynk’s density and core energy allows her to overpower space-manipulation—such as teleporting matter into her—as any matter that connects with her will be erased before it can affect her. IDENTITY PROJECTION FORM In Rynk’s Identity Projection Form she has the following traits * ~Rynk is able to tap into and project Chaos Energy in this form with a 60% damage reduction to her body while using it. She can use it for flight, destruction, and other properties such as healing and teleportation (though only for short range usually). * ~Rynk can form nanites from her body at a rate of 120 per second, which for her nanites generally gets to about a finger per second. She can use these to construct shapes for usage and they can be hardened for use even when out of Identity Projection Form after the connection is broken. These nanites are not particularly dense, able to withstand a maximum of 120 pounds of force. * ~Rynk can sense other forms of energy in this form. The radius of how far is virtually endless but requires her to distinguish each. VAMPIRE INFLUENCE This is not an entire form, but a trait Rynk has retained. Rynk is able to call upon some aspects of her now retracted vampire form. * ~Rynk can absorb blood to replenish herself as well as other nutrients. * ~Rynk can sense heat around her and her natural senses increase by 200%. * ~Rynk’s strength and speed increase by 300%. MUTATED STATE This is not a form but simply a state of Rynk’s being. In this state she has the following traits. * ~Rynk’s strength and speed are increased 400%. * ~Rynk’s sense of smell and sight are increased 200%. * ~Rynk is able to focus in on specific targets and lock on permanently for the rest of this state. * ~Rynk’s body becomes highly destructive, burning matter around her at an energy-based heat of 300 degrees F. * ~Rynk can immediately devour and convert any matter she takes into herself for healing and added stamina. VULNERABILITIES BASE FORM Rynk’s basic vulnerabilities without special forms are the following. * ~Rynk’s nervous system exists, but does not work almost at all. She has no working nerves in her arms from her elbows to her finger tips, and most of the rest of her body has few working nerves either. Most of them are in her face and some in her ears, but otherwise, there is very little feeling in her body. * ~Despite having sound in her biology, Rynk is vulnerable to this with her hearing. She can be dazed and her earing completely shot by high enough pitches. * ~Rynk does not have an incredibly stable mental state. Under pressure, her vision can become blurry if she is too challenged, and her sense of focus can be thrown off if she becomes too mentally tasked. * ~Rynk’s memory can be slow at times, leading her to forget names and such temporarily. She can retain long-term information, but on the short-hand, the more she’s pressed, the harder it is to remember. * ~Transforming between each form takes some stamina from Rynk as she is transforming the type of matter in her body. Transforming with regular amounts of stamina is fine, but under high-pressure and exhaustion it can be very taxing, and sometimes she may not fully change, leading to the non-fully-transformed parts to implode from incompletion. * ~Rynk can remain permanently in her Banshee or Nictrela form due to them being parent genes and not modified hybrid genes. However, being in any other form does slowly drain her stamina, and being in her Nictrela form will eventually cause the acid blood to harm her brain to a feral degree, leading to Rynk staying mostly in her lynx form. BANSHEE MOBIAN FORM This form makes Rynk weak in the following ways * ~Rynk’s fur and skin becomes more fragile by about 30%. It is more sensitive and flammable. * ~Rynk’s pores grow by about 7% in size in this form, giving slightly more exposure to the underbody below the exoskeleton. * ~In this form especially, colder temperatures slow Rynk down without adaption in place, and use of sound can harm her inner body. NICTRELA FORM This form makes Rynk weak in the following ways * ~Rynk’s Banshee blood is retained, but is weakened as it has to maintain Rynk’s body as the acid blood slowly breaks down Rynk’s body from the inside without it. * ~Once Rynk is out of acid blood to use, she will be left incredibly exhausted as her Banshee Mobian blood has to recreate it and keep it from damaging her body. * ~Rynk’s body becomes highly reactive to water, especially that of warm to hot temperatures. Exposure to will open up her body’s natural pores (not exoskeleton pores), causing a dissolving process. * ~Rynk’s muscles are difficult to sustain under pressure in this form, weakening her by about 15%. XORDA MOBIAN FORM This form makes Rynk weak in the following ways * ~Rynk’s body is incredibly fragile in this form. Her muscles remain intact, but her body can be easily torn apart, the metal exoskeleton only holding her together so much. * ~Without moisture, Rynk will shrivel up. * ~While Rynk’s healing increases, she cannot adapt to anything in this form. CORE MOBIAN FORM This form makes Rynk weak in the following ways * ~Rynk’s stamina will decrease incredibly fast in this form. At maximum stamina—with only activating the form and nothing else—she can last ten minutes. While any attacks against her will do no damage in normal circumstances, simple movements will speed up her exhaustion, and projecting the energy outward will exhaust her almost immediately. * ~While Rynk can connect to other cores in this form, she is vulnerable mentally and in her own core at this point. If attacked, she can be overtaken. * ~While even core energy does very little against other core energy, it can burn it out, and eventually cause damage. Two basic cores can normally cause .003 percent of damage to each other at a constant flow against each other, with the damage increasing faster as it goes on. IDENTITY PROJECTION FORM This form makes Rynk weak in the following ways * ~While this form does channel energy not from Rynk’s body, it is still connected to her core and does eventually wear her body down. Her body will slowly break down over a span of 40 minutes while simply in this form. Use of nanites, movement, and projection of the energy will increase the speed of this. VAMPIRE INFLUENCE * This is not an entire form, but a trait Rynk has retained. Rynk is limited by these traits retained. * ~She will be damaged by higher temperatures and sunlight. * ~This state does not last permanently. Rynk’s body burns through the vampire genes as she activates it and then reforms them after it is worn out. The more Rynk uses up the state, the faster it will deteriorate, giving her about 3 minutes without exhaustion. MUTATED STATE This is not a form but simply a state of Rynk’s being. In this state she has the following weaknesses. * ~Rynk’s hearing is completely cut off despite still being able to sense vibrations close by and singular targets. * ~Rynk’s mind becomes singularly locked on a single target or goal and will only revert when she is completely exhausted or knocked out. This requires her to run out of stamina, oxygen (which she does not increase in this form), or simply completing the mission. * ~While Rynk can absorb matter to heal herself, her natural healing without it is almost entirely removed by 70% and her adaption is completely destroyed. * ~Rynk’s skin will eventually burn away and the vibrations that keep her bones from scraping and damaging her are removed, causing internal damage. EQUIPMENT Rynk carries the following on her person at most times * ~A cloaked shoulder-cuff protection-field generator, from the End-Ga company Defense line before the company was removed and assimilated into Melcro Incorporated. This cuff is often on her left shoulder, and forms a thin protective field molded to Rynk’s body. It has varying shapes it can expand the field to, with a maximum of 4 feet in volume. The field can withstand a maximum of 5 tons of pressure before dissipating, and must be at full charge to have this level of defense. If the field is broken, the cuff will slowly recharge, but the cuff itself is made of a very light-weight metal, and easily damaged if struck. The field only activates if Rynk commands it to by way of pressing specific buttons or voice command. The cuff takes 10 hours to charge to full, and when in use will slowly drain out by .02% every second until reaching the half-way point in its power, at which point it is able to maintain a protective field and recharge simultaneously. * ~A specialized Warp Ring given to Rynk by the Identity “Kaiya”. It self-charges, with enough power to travel to as many as 35 zones within the span of a minute before having to charge back to full. It takes an hour usually to charge, and has a voice-command-based program allowing Rynk to store locations in it to travel to in case she cannot summon the portals through memory. She keeps an emergency charge ready for if she needs to escape to a pocket dimension she purchased for personal use. The Warp Ring also allowed Rynk to travel between Mobocan (her homeworld) and other zones without the different time-speeds of the multiverse sending her to the past or future of Mobocan. Considering she had no interest in going back to Mobocan, however, she tried to get the Warp Ring modified elsewhere so that she could select which world it would remain consistent with. This only led to damaging of that part of the programming, eliminating this part. * ~Rynk carries a port wallet with her, which she uses to reach into her pocket dimension base and pull out any required funds. The portal is small enough to have long use, and acts only to send in specific materials and items. Rynk has different port-codes for different elements and currencies she uses for purchases, such as gold, gems, and standard forms of money depending on the zone. She keeps the port in a pouch on her skirt. It is specifically activated by her touch through a DNA scan. * ~Rynk has spent some money on a set of special drives she attaches to twin shoulder-arm gauntlets. These drives are powered by core energy, which boost her stamina and energy by 50% for two minutes when at the lowest setting, and 300% for thirty seconds on the highest. The gauntlets themselves are made from concentrated Banshee Metal taken from Rynk’s exoskeleton, giving extra weight and durability. She is investing in a set for her legs, but does not have one yet. Rynk almost never brings the gauntlets with her unless she expects a significant threat to be imminent, and thus keeps them in her Pocket Dimension. SKILLS At age ten to fourteen, Rynk was harshly trained by the leader of a domestic terrorist group called “Heavy Metal”. Despite not being part of any official dojo, her supposed father-figure at that time had knowledge of many different fighting techniques from Mobocan, in addition to body-specific movements that would aid in stamina and agility. Rynk trained alongside the man’s son, Art. By the time she was fourteen, she had a reaction time of .05 of a second. She could twist and bend her body to a near 360 degrees if required—except for her waist—and specialized in counterattack movement, pressure points, dislocation, and what her tutor/leader “Vault” referred to as her “constriction process”, where Rynk would systematically go through a person’s body, wrapping around and breaking joints through bone-cracking, bending and ripping off entire joints themselves, and disabling movement in various areas. Even at this age, Rynk had a high pain endurance- at least on the surface body. She often would use her hands to the fullest destructive capabilities she could due to not having any feeling in them, which allowed her to go through far more strain than normal. She eventually learned to integrate a “Cool-Down” technique where she would time and count the amount of usage different parts of her body had in combat, and switch out between the different styles specific to her different limbs. Rynk often relied on her feet to be active in combat, and despite the far less amount of joints in her toe digits, she learned to use her feet’s joints and toes almost like hands, especially for climb and grappling. At age 15, Rynk had moved on from her team, and ended up in a place called “Emit’s Domain”. She continued to train in this location under sunlight and a tension-dampening device that was hooked up to her heart. She began to develop a “passive technique”, which allowed her to move swiftly without exerting much energy. This was mostly relegated to her personal weight and gravity, swaying, falling, and swerving about to avoid attacks, and give quick bursts of power to an enemy’s joints without getting too pumped up. Mostly she relies on grapples to pull an enemy down while positioning a claw or other hard surface to impale them upon. Rynk eventually ended up travelling the multiverse, and would train with different martial arts members. She has integrated around thirty separate fighting styles in addition to constantly training and improving on her own. Regardless, Rynk has done little to remember the distinctions between the styles and simply mixes them together. Additionally, Rynk has had experience in Zone-Police prison multiple times, and has since learned some basics about the power-dampening collars they use as well as uniform layouts. In less combat-based skills, Rynk has made a hobby for herself in dancing, specifically ribbon-dancing. She is very attracted to the use of whips, and often enjoys forming out energy ribbons with her Identity Projection abilities for various dances. She can use up to thirteen different threads consistently while going through various sways, turns, flips, and twirls, without becoming overwhelmed. EDUCATION Rynk has learned three languages fluently, while dabbling in others along the way. She speaks English, Russian, and the language of her home-country (Supreta), Singskrit—a semi-Farsi-inspired—language. She knows a bit of Japanese and Chinese, and some words in French. Rynk did not receive a formal education until she was fifteen for a short month or so at Mobius Academy. Soon afterward, she left, afraid that her being there would bring unsafe attention to the school. While at Mobius Academy, she started on a Math 70 class, an Art Class (before dropping out due to her hand issues) a physical education class (two per day), and a general-multiverse-education class, where she learned more about Warp Rings, the Chaos Force, Zone-Time-Speed, and other aspects. Before Mobius Academy, Rynk was educated on a small level with various explosives—especially C-4—from her “Heavy Metal” days, though she was not involved with any firearms. She learned some aspects of how building structures work, and where vents and weaknesses would typically be located. During her travelling after Mobius Academy, Rynk has gotten some higher education here and there. She has a sufficient math education for economic purchases, and some experience in geographical mapping. OTHER RESOURCES Rynk’s pocket-dimension is about a mile in volume. She keeps trinkets and most of her funds in there, along with stocks of food and some housing about. She rarely stays there unless needed. Rynk has a stash of special red syringes which she can inject into herself. These syringes override her body with the DNA of the Identity she gained her Identity form from: KAIYA. This allows for the more tactical and experienced mind of the Identity to take over to deal with any threat and lasts for about three minutes for each injection. Rynk rarely uses this and almost never brings it with her. BASIC CONTENT DURABILITY Originally, Rynk actually had a far weaker biology than most Banshee Mobians due to her hybrid DNAs and some permanent damage caused during experimentation. Her bones—exoskeleton and inner-skeleton—could only take about 15,000 pounds of pressure, though pressure to the body underneath was only at about 300 pounds before damage. Around age 16, however, after being fatally attacked by a feral vampiric fox named “Miles Blood Prowler” (no Tails relation), a dark-gemstone was used to heal her wounds. Unknown to them at the time, the properties of the gemstone were connected to the energy of one of the Banshee Mobian parent entities “Daricha”, which caused a large increase in strength throughout Rynk’s body. Since then, the durability of her bones has been increased to about 56,000 pounds of force, while her body can take up to about 1,200 pounds underneath. SPEED Without any additional power from forms or items, Rynk can run to a current maximum of 150 MPH, with her average-used speed being 95 MPH. While in Identity Projection Form, this is increased depending on the energy Rynk still has to use. While in Banshee Mobian Form, Rynk is able to fly and reach up to 890 MPH. STRENGTH Rynk can lift approximately 210,000 pounds (105 tons); about the size of a suburban three-story house, without any increase by means of items or different-form transformation. CHARACTER GENERAL MOVESET ~Coil-Dislocation This is a move Rynk often performs in close-quarters combat. She waits for an extended limb to go outward before wrapping her leg around it, pressing at the joints to keep it stiff before cracking it off, or alternatively twisting it off while spinning around for a weighted kick or punch. Another format involves the same movement, except instead of breaking the bones, she will claw up the sides of the limb, tearing out muscle and blood if she can. ~Rhythmic Bombardment Because of Rynk’s dense exoskeleton, she can take a lot of hits. With that in mind, she uses this move by starting with a head-butt to the front of a character’s skull, tensing her feet and hands as she then spins against the opponent, repeatedly slamming her fists and feet against their face and necks, finishing with a second head-butt. ~Target-grapple Rynk will take time to focus in on the movement and speed pattern of an opponent before moving back some feet or yards, and charge forward into them: usually in an aerial kick. ~Hemorrhage Accelerated Rynk will locked her hands and/or feet into a specific motion, sending a repeated retracted and shot punch or kick flurry into the limbs of an opponent. The starting speed for her hands are 5-per-second, with an increase of 30% per second until interrupted or exhausted. The starting speed for her feet are 10-per-second with an increase speed of 46% per second until interrupted, exhausted, or until she loses balance. It acts like a machine gun of punches and kicks. This attack is sped up in her Banshee, Identity, and Core forms (as well as her vampire and muted states). ~Sweep-cannon Rynk will knock an opponent off of their feet, then quickly position herself in a back-down position below them, and slam her feet into the opponent, aiming to send them rocketing into the air. ~Signature Using her claws, Rynk will hold on to an opponent, spiraling around them as she claws down their bodies, and occasionally carving out a crescent moon shape. ~Sparta Kicking up her foot, Rynk will slam her foot against an opponent, normally at their chest if she can. Often she will also be clawing into their arms, leading to dislocation.